Rosario Phantom
by JDT Productions
Summary: After a devastating end to his old life, abandoned and alone, Danny looks for a new beginning in Yokai, still not quite sure why he is even here... New friends along the way make it all easier for the young halfa
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Phantom

**AN: One and only Warning, I don't own DP or Rosario. This is after TUE but no PP.**

Before I even begin with where I am now, let's start at the beginning of this crazy story. The name's Fenton, Danny Fenton. I'm 15, and my parents were inventors. They were ghost hunters, to be more accurate. Anyways, a year and a half ago my parents had finished this crazy hole in the wall of their metal lab that was located under our house. After my goofball dad made a big deal about it, his enthusiasm of building his Ghost Portal only waning when the portal didn't work. Some sparks jumped out of the circuitry and my mom patted his back, and led him upstairs to eat some fudge. My two best friends, Tucker, the African-American techno geek, and my gothic ultrarecyclovegetarian female friend Sam, dared me to go into the portal… I donned one of my parent's (in)famous jumpsuits that my dad had designed for me.

Like everything my dad designs it either has one of two things: 1) his face, and 2) the word Fenton. Before I got any further, Sam ripped the sticker thingy that was my dad's grinning face, and grabbed some more of the material that was lying around. The suit was white, with black gloves, belt, and boots, the neck was also black. With in minutes Sam whipped up some sort of funky looking D shape that had it's own 'ghostly' elements to it. The D was black also. With that done, and a reassuring taunt from my friends, I walked towards the hexagonal hole in the wall. Once I was completely in the portal, I stumbled on some wires and my hand caught the wall. Then the next thing I heard was circuitry booting up and generators starting. The last thing I remember was the flash and the excruciating pain.

I woke up on the floor, my hair wasn't my hair. It was a natural white, as my hair is a jet black. It was like my whole body had the colors inverted. My normally ice blue eyes were neon green, the jumpsuit was silvery-white where there used to be black, and black where there used to be white. Instead of my usual pale complexion, I was relatively tanner. Weird.

That was just the beginning. Fast forward about a year later and then comes the tradgedy. After picking up the mantra of Danny Phantom and protecting my town, Amity Park from ghosts that either wanted control of the tiny town, world domination, or some other form of harm to the greater good. This time it was no ordinary villain. It was something that only a bad movie could've made.

I was fighting a super-powered, super evil, insane version of myself from ten years in the future. He had all of my friends, family, and my homeroom/English teacher tied with ectoplasm to the boiler of the special sauce from the local restaurant. Some how the sauce is extremely combustible and explosive. Before I could talk him down, or do something to save my family, the monster that I would become fired an ectoblast at the boiler, causing it to explode.

Once the flash had dissipated, I went on the frenzy. Something had awoken the animal inside of me. I felt it rip free, and take semi control of my body. Some of these things I still can't manage to do. My eyes shifted from neon green to blood red, my ectoblasts doing the same. I somehow managed to have fangs, too. I shot the same goo that the evil me, Dark Dan, had tied my family up, successfully binding the shocked and stunned supervillain. He couldn't move. I grabbed him by the bindings, and he just spit in my face. Responding to that, I used the only power I can use from this. I opened my mouth, and I screamed. The haunting sound of a ghost's wail is the best way to describe it. The energy became sound waves, and wave after wave pounded Dark Dan's head. I didn't let up. I kept going until his head flew off, severed and dead. There were ways to kill ghosts, and it was only by other ghosts.

I knew that the keeper of time would have no mercy and I knew that my family was gone. With Dan dead, I shifted to how Danny Phantom should normally be and then my body, shutting itself down, had shifted back to Danny Fenton, and I passed out in the burning rubble that was the Nasty Burger.

I woke up a week later in the hospital. A letter was placed on my lap. It had my name on it and it was in one of those "For Recipient's Eyes Only" envelopes. I opened it and it was an acceptance letter to a high school that I had never applied for. It was called Yokai Academy. Weirder still was that it is in Japan. I don't even speak Japanese, yet I was reading it just fine. Maybe a special addition to having ghost powers that language barriers don't apply? Still don't know.

I checked myself out of the hospital, and flew home. This life was over. I packed some clothes, one picture of my family and friends, and threw it all into one duffel bag. I phased down the stairs, and shut down the portal. I did grab the blueprints for all of my parent's inventions and threw them in the duffel bag. I destroyed the control panel on the portal with an ectoblast, and started a fire. I flew out, invisible, and watched my old home burn.

I flew to the local international airport, and searched around, as Phantom, invisible, for a plane to Japan. I do not feel like flying by my own powers to Japan.

**Third Person POV**

As young Phantom had managed to score a 'free' flight to Japan, he began to think of his old life and what he would miss. As the flight landed in Bangkok, Danny followed the crowd, picking one passenger that he'd overhear brag about their upcoming trip to Japan. On the flight into Japan, Danny's mind wandered to what kind of school would give him a full scholarship and want him of all people. His grades were less than good.

Once the plane touched down, Danny read the letter again, looking for the bus stop that the letter instructed him to find. It took him almost an hour to find it, and he read the bus signs.

**Monday 9:00 AM**

**Tuesday: 9:00 AM**

**Wednesday: 9:00 AM**

**Thursday: 9:00 AM**

**Friday: 9:00 AM**

**Saturday: 8:00 AM**

**Sunday: 8:00 AM.**

Danny looked at the schedule, glanced around to find a conveniently placed clock, and saw that it was Saturday night at 12 AM. Danny knew that he needed some sleep so he flew around and found an empty hotel room that he called his until time to leave.

Danny flew out of the room, invisible, showered and clean, towards the bus stop. Near the bust stop was an alley, so he changed in the alley into his human form. Danny walked to the bus stop where an out of place old bus was waiting for him. Sitting in the driver seat was a menacing looking man smoking a cigar.

"Going to Yokai Academy?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir" Danny replied, still astonished and puzzled that he knew how to speak and read Japanese.

"It's a weird place, if you're up for it." The sketchy bus driver said later on in the journey to the academy.

Danny stayed quiet the remainder of the way.

"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it" the sketchy man said once again in his rough and raspy voice.

Danny grabbed his bag and started following the road towards the school. The road lead the young halfa into a cemetery…

**AN: Just an idea I had to get out, please follow and review if you want me to continue this story! JDT :[**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl shouted to Danny.

Startled, Danny turned towards the sound to see a pink-haired girl racing towards him on a bicycle. The poor boy didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and the girl didn't swerve. The crash was imminent.

Danny and the girl were both on the floor, somehow Danny was on top of her. Rising out of his dazed state, using his hand to ease himself up, but instead of solid ground, he felt something much squishier. A squeak came from the girl as he realized that the squishy thing was her boob.

Danny rushed up, blushing profusely, and apologizing. He helped the girl up.

"What's your name?" she kindly asked, in her soft voice.

"Danny Fenton" Danny responded

"What is your name?"

"Moka Akashiya" the girl replied

"Are you going to Yokai Academy?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Then where is your uniform?" the pinkette asked.

"There's a uniform?" Danny asked, shocked, and a little scared for not having it.

He gave himself a double check, and noticed his jeans had a nice rip in the shins and blood had a nice steady flow. He dabbed his finger in it, sort of as a reality check. Mainly because he never really got to look at his blood, and Sam had always told him that it had a greenish tint to it.

The halfa held up his finger where he could see it better. Sure enough, Sam was right, he could clearly see flecks of green ectoplasm in his blood. He was oblivious to the hungry, intrigued look that Moka was giving him. Unable to control herself, she grabbed the boy's hand, and took the finger in her mouth, and licked it clean, savoring the exotic taste of blood.

"What the hell?!" Danny yelled, yanking his hand out of Moka's mouth, only to cut it on her fangs, causing more blood to pour into her mouth.

Noticing his shock, she calmly said "I'm a vampire."

"Heh… sure…" Danny chuckled, and kinda scared.

"I guess I will see you later." Danny added as he walked away from the supposed vampire.

Meanwhile stood there pondering why he hurried a way. "Did I say something wrong?" she quietly asked herself.

Danny reached in his pocket, and grabbed the letter that instructed him to go to the school. It also told him to report to the headmaster once he arrived at the school. With a little help from the front office, Danny managed to find the headmasters office. So he knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." a voice responded.

Danny walked forward, his ghostly eyesight kicking in, as the room was very dark. The lone window allowed light to shine on the large desk that was further from the door, and the light shone on little else.

"Welcome, Daniel, to Yokai Academy for Monsters." The man greeted.

"Wait. Monsters?"

"Yes. You're one too." He added, as if stating the obvious.

"Wait, so that girl wasn't lying that she was a vampire" Danny questioned.

Surprised that the boy had met such a high class monster and not even realizing it, "Yes, she wasn't lying to you, boy."

"But how?"

"How? But how? How are you even possible? You defy the laws of both the demonic and the natural worlds? Every second you live and breath (when you have to) you walk the line between the two worlds. You just come from the section of the undead, the ghosts as you call them. So with you even being alive, how can you even ask how that monsters existing is possible? Especially when you dealt with and fought ghosts for a living?" The headmaster answered with the old tone of answering with a question.

"Thank you sir, for the explanation" Danny replied.

"No problem. Now I assume you have some questions about your schedule, boarding, and such?"

"I do. How am I going to pay for it, because my fam-"

"My boy, this Academy is free to all monsters, but I assure you, under no circumstances should you let people here know that you at one point were human, as many would kill you on the spot. And as I am sorry for your loss, but the academy is free. After you drop what things you have in your room, please make your way to the school store to buy some uniforms. They won't cost you a thing."

"Thank you so much, sir" Danny said as he bowed.

Danny made his way back to the front office to receive his dorm info. He got strange stares as he walked through the halls, he heard mutterings of "Who is he" and other such questions. He was wearing very American clothing and looked completely out of place among the uniformed students of Yokai.

As Danny was figuring his way around the school, Moka was walking around, just enjoying being free of her family. She kept replaying the scene with Danny in her head, trying to figure out what had made him leave so quickly. "as it like he's never seen a vampire before?" she mentally asked herself.

About thirty minutes after Moka had sat down, she saw Danny walking around, so she called out. She figured that it was best to apologize.

"Hey Danny!" she said cheerfully as the boy walked towards her bench.

"Danny, ally sorry about today. It's just, well that was the first real blood I'd ever tasted. It was really good, but I'm sorry I didn't ask first." Moka apologized

"Look, Moka," he paused, "it's ok. You were following your instincts, and I understand that" he looked into her eyes and Moka understood that he means the truth.

"I was so afraid that you'd reject me like those disgusting, horrible humans!" Moka said.

"You know all humans aren't bad, right?" Danny asked.

"No, they're all the same, they only care about themselves and if they find anyone different they kill it, either literally or socially" Moka argued back.

Deciding to drop the subject, "Hey, Moka?" Danny started.

"Yes?"

"How come you didn't just suck my blood?" the naïve ghost boy asked.

"Well, that would be rude." She replied as if it were the most obvious answer.

"I thought you had to?"

"No, it just makes us stronger if we do."

"Then why don't you want to become stronger?" Danny asked, thinking that if he had the ability to become stronger then his family would still be alive.

"Because the only way to do that would be to kill or drink from people."

"And what's stopping you? You're an S Class monster, very few can rival you."

"Well, there are good vampires and bad vampires, the good ones if they drink blood drink from these things that humans call blood bags, and the bad ones terrorize a town and kill and drink as they please." She shyly replied to Danny's

"Oh." He simply responded.

Danny looked up, and saw that the sun was starting to set. He got up and said "Come on, Moka! I'll walk you to your dorm, you don't wanna be out past sundown from what I heard, it gets real nasty out here!"

The next morning, Danny walked in to see Moka sitting in the classroom, this was his homeroom, so that means that they would be spending a lot more time together. When Danny walked towards Moka, she wrapped him in a crushing hug, earning Danny a death glare from all the other males. Danny sat next to Moka.

The teacher walked in, and the students sat down. She had a very cat-like features, and ears. Her name was Ms. Nekonome. She was blonde, and a ditz, as the students called her.

"Welcome class, to Yokai Academy! First we have the first, and most important rule of the Academy: Don't show your true form! This is intended to help you young monsters live in the human world!" Nekonome meowed.

Danny glanced over to the resident vampire, who blushed, seeing that she'd broken the first rule without even knowing.

Danny started to tune the young teacher out, ignoring what ever she was saying. As time ticked by, Danny was realizing why he hated high school before his powers: ghost attacks disrupted. One boy kept glaring at Danny during the entire class, obviously jealous that he had Moka on his arm, literally.

After class, Moka and Danny separated to drop off their books, and then continued to walk up to the roof. One thing that had happened during class was that one of the students, the same one that glared at Danny, complained of smelling something human. Danny ignored it, and Moka looked concerned.

Once they were at the rooftop, Danny asked, "Moka… I'm not sure how to ask this, but would you like some of my blood?" the ghost boy meekly said, earning a look of great surprise and delight from the vamp.

Without hesitation, she began to drink. After she finished what she felt was enough to satisfy her meager craving and not hurt Danny, she began to think… He did smell like human…

"Moka, do you still think that all humans are evil?" Danny asked after recovering from the instantaneous blood loss.

"Yes, I don't want to deal with their selfish ways!" she answered, silently fearing and hating her old memories of her human schooling.

Shocked, Danny replied, "Then I guess that you're not much better than the other vampires you told me about!"

The look of shock on Moka's face was, depressing Danny. He already felt betrayed, and lost, so leaving was the best option. Danny walked away and down the stairs. He used his powers enough to not be noticeable and phased up to the dorm room. Since he hadn't really unpacked everything, he threw the old clothes that he wore yesterday in his duffel and snuck out of the dorm, heading for the bust stop.

Moka, on the other hand, stayed behind and cried, knowing that she had just driven her first, and only friend. Unbeknownst to the vampire, that a certain boy was waiting for her. He hadn't heard what the two were saying, but he did see that they were very upset, a perfect time to get what he knew was his.

"Hello, Moka." He said as he walked towards the pinkette.

"oh.. hi, Saizo, was it?"

"Yeah, now me and you are gonna get some one on one time in the forest" he said with a malevolent smirk.

At the same time, at the bus stop, Danny sat his bag down and sat on his bag. He buried his head in his hands, and began to truly think of the last couple of days. He thought of his old family and friends, that they would want him to be happy, but he also thought of the uneasy ways that Tucker and Sam would look at him, as if they were afraid of him, but hiding it.

After about thirty minutes of being lost in thought, Danny heard a familiar voice screaming in fear. Danny soon realized that it was Moka. Something inside of him told him to go help, and he couldn't ignore it. It wasn't his hero complex, as that was completely shot. Seeing that she needed help, he grabbed his duffel and ran towards the source of the shriek in the woods.

When he finally arrived, Danny saw a horrible scene. The large boy with snow white hair named Saizo had shifted to his true form, the only way that Danny knew that was something had told him so within himself. It was weird. Saizo stood at about 9 feet tall, his whole being just looked disgusting, imagine a humanoid bug with muscles and a hard shell, and there's Saizo.

Noticing that a new presence was with him, Saizo turned around, and said "Ah, so you came to rescue your girlfriend!"

Instead of a verbal response, Danny charged the brutish beast. His strange, overly muscled exoskeleton was just… strange. Danny bull rushed it, earning a shriek from a worried Moka. Mid dash, the familiar rings appeared in front of the ghost boy, and he continued his advance, shifting to the true form of the ghost boy. Long gone was the jumpsuit of old, instead he wore simple black muscle shirt, with his DP on his left breast, and he wore a set of black jeans with silvery white combat boots.

"Leave her alone!" he growled. Moka felt his demonic aura spike slightly, and she glanced at him, his ghostly glow was intensifying. He jumped into flight, bulleting towards Saizo, fists ready. Danny managed to do something that he couldn't do, he made a perfect, working copy, and the copy phased Moka out of Saizo's grasp.

Danny, oblivious that he had made a copy, was still holding back on Saizo. The punches kept coming, even though Danny wasn't really doing much, he was strong but that shell was stronger, so he flew back to assess the situation. He noticed that Moka was out of harm's way, so he knew he could open up.

Danny started firing ectoblast after ectoblast at Saizo, with each blast getting stronger, and more accurate, not a single blast had missed the target, and when Danny actually held the blast in, allowing power to build up, he aimed right for the ugly head of Saizo, to score a direct mark. When the energy that Danny had raised died down, Saizo was unconscious and his head was completely blackened.

Danny floated back down from his spot in the air to be with Moka.

"Moka, I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, you're not like the others, you're too sweet."

"I'm sorry too. But can you tell me one thing?"

"Sure?"

"What are you? You're aura was insanely strong."

This idea made Danny flinch, as the last people that knew his secret died because of it, but they also weren't vampires either…

"Well, I'm half ghost. Half human."

"Isn't that impossible?"

"I think so, but hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Danny, do you see this?" Moka asked as she puffed up her chest towards Danny, surprising the teen.

"Ummm. Yeah?" Danny asked nervously. Moka stood normal again, and began,

"This rosario, it's a seal, and not many people can break it, and if they can, that means that they are special to me, it seals in my true form."

"Moka…" he said, realizing that the information he'd just received is something that she has never told anyone. "Thanks."

The two hugged and Danny quickly darted back to where he began fighting because he left his duffel bag.

As they were walking Moka asked "Where you really gonna leave?"

"Yeah," Danny said quieter than his normal speech, "but not anymore."

With that, Danny earned another crushing hug from Moka.

**AN: Thanks for all the support! I love the reviews, now if you follow me on Fanfiction, and read anything else that hasn't been updated in the past two months, please comment the name of the story, and I might think about updating, and if you liked and read ****_A Phantom in the Mist_****, then you'll be happy as I've posted chapter 6. As always, be kind and review! It means the world to authors when you do that!- JDT :[**


End file.
